


If Only In My Dreams.

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little heart-felt fluff before bedtime.  It would feel nicer around Christmastime...but maybe this will put you in the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only In My Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I always put off watching 4X10 until I'm absolutely ready to handle the emotions of the episode. It was so well performed by Freddie Highmore. He really puts his everything into his character and it shows. I just love the end when he looks at her and is so elated and relieved that she is back. I can't wait to see what season 5 brings us!
> 
> https://youtu.be/1pk-SLQPYJ0 to set the mood <3

He heard the sounds of the old piano in the living room. He heard it through his desperation. He heard it through his madness. He heard the melancholy notes of "I'll be home for Christmas" rising up through the floorboards, down the halls, reaching her bedroom, wrapping themselves around him as he paused with the gun in his mouth.

  
He calmed his breathing and lowered the gun. Could it be? Could she have come back to him? A tear slipped off of his lashes and to his lips. He tasted the saltiness of it, reminding him that he was still alive and that this was not a beautiful dream. He was mesmerized by the old piano playing the familiar Christmas song and remembered, that it was indeed Christmas. There was only one wish, one thing he wanted this year. Dare he hope?

  
He walked like a somnambulist, gun at his side back down the hall he had sprinted up, back down the stairs he had taken, crazed by the realization of knowing that she was really, truly gone. How lost he was in that moment. How utterly alone and hopeless he felt. He only knew of one way they would finally be together. He would make sure of that. Now he was hypnotized by the song...drawing him closer....through the doorway....to the figure....as she sat and played.

  
All of the old movies they had watched together couldn't be wrong, right? All the nights they lay in bed together, hands intertwined, watching Cary Grant or Fred Astaire or Orson Welles confess their undying love to the women they adored, this was the emotion coursing through his heart when he looked at her.

  
"You're here." He breathed. His eyes were enamored, dazzled beyond belief at the sight of her.

  
"Of course, Honey....I'm always with you." She said.

  
He put the gun down in the living room that was now ready for Christmas. The tree, the decorations, the lights. The warmth. The love. Juno sitting by the piano, and his mother. His loving mother who saved him from the hand of death. Who would always be there for him? Who would always love him, no matter what?

  
He sat beside her and looked at her once more. The tears were swimming in his eyes. He loved her more in this moment than any other in his short life on this earth. He swallowed hard and whispered. "I love you so much. You've made my wish come true."

  
He put an arm around her waist as she smiled back at him, light and love shining in her beautiful blue eyes. "We will be together, forever."

  
He leaned into her, nuzzling her neck and breathing her in as the last strains of the song played....'if only in my dreams.'

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xplKpL59sPg to keep the feels going!


End file.
